Hell Hath No Fury Like A Jealous Tommy Conlon - One Shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: The title explains itself. Tommy is jealous and you are just as confused and pissed off at him. Tommy Conlon/You (M for Sexual themes)


The club was wired, drinks flowing everywhere, people stacked into one and other trying to dance or more like grind. Music was pumping loud out of the speakers to shake the floors he was standing on. Tommy had his lips on the edge of a bottle of beer watching you on the dance floor with your friend, it was your birthday and the mood was on an all time high.

What you where thinking was completely different from him, you wanted to pull a guy someone as an easy fuck now that you got your apartment free from your sisters clutter.

Spotting a nice guy across you on the dance floor, it was purely the alcohol leading you onto him, but he wasn't bad, quiet a looker with dark hair and bright blue eyes, tall and slender, looking expensive in a suit jacket and short hair. You gave him a look, something to lead him onto you, the guy took the line and sinker so you made your way to him. Leaning your whole body into his, straddling his thigh so your ass poked out and grinding slowly against him, he gave off a nice white smile and places his hands on your waistline.

You looked over your shoulder seeing Tommy at the bar, he was talking to some blonde that was wearing a white dress and six inch heels, she was attractive, not his type, but he could have some fun with her. Suddenly you felt the sting of jealousy cling to your chest, it was completely new to you. The guy holding you around your waistline tried gesturing that you should go into to bathroom with him, but you kept looking at Tommy.

His eyes caught yours, he seemed uncomfortable in his position, still looking at you with the same look you had in your eyes. You two where close friends just not like that or there was this one time two years ago where he spoke to you in a drunken slur about how much he loved you, but you never brought it up to him, you didnt think a man on a low would be telling the truth.

A louder hip hop song played through the speakers making the guy you where pressed against more inpatient, you where on a goal to get fucked, not to be Tommy´s babysitter, so you gestured the guy that you where going to get something to drink and to meet you in the bathroom in about 10.

The line to the bar wasnt as long on where Tommy was standing and he didnt hesitate talking to you: -"Having fun?" his voice seemed low and grumpy.

-"Yeah, I found a guy" you smiled, -"You got any condoms on you?"

Tommy arched his brows at you, -"Damn, didnt peg you for a whore"

You where stunned at the judgement, just last week he was screwing a mutual friend of yours in at his work now he was giving you shit: -"Are you serious?" you screamed in his ear over the loud music shaking your head.

He bit his bottom lip tilting his head a little to the side, -"I dont have any condoms, I dont fuck sluts in cheap bathrooms"

That was it, you where lit and he was being a complete pig: -"Fuck you, Tommy" you hissed throwing your drink in his face, it would sure as hell not be the first time, he grabbed you by your hand pulling you to him, his eyes where intense and he was going to war with the look he gave you.

-"Let go of me" you hissed, tugging at your arm, but he just pulled it closer to him, staring at your face with an angrier expression, -"You wanna fuck him?"

-"YES!" you yelled louder as the music pounded over your voice, which looked like it irritated him and he pulled at you, dragging you after him, you struggled getting past all of the people in your way as he chucked you out the door to where the bouncers where standing letting people in.

-"What the fuck" you hit his chest trying to find your legs, the heels you where wearing where far from stable footwear and the short black skirt was riding up as you pushed it down.

He didnt let you go, kept dragging you again this time to his car, it was a old pick-up parked in the darker side of the street, Tommy forced the door open and threw you into the car, which made you worry about what the fuck was going on and about the fact that you where leaving your friends on your damn birthday.

-"Buckle up" he started the engine, you panicked, was he fucking serious? So you reached over at his hand and pulled the keys out of the ignition and held them tight in your grip.

-"Give me the keys" he was pissed off, trying to take them away, you stuffed them quickly in your bra giving off a smug grin, -"Dont think I wont go in there and get them" he hissed hitting the steering wheel.

-"What is up with your possessive act?"

He snorted, looking over at you, -"MY possessive behavior? You where the one that got Megan away from me after I first met her and not to mention that nice blonde in the bar just now, if anyone is possessive its you"

You didnt know if it was the alcohol boosting your confidence or just plain being stupid talking back to someone twice your size, still you crossed your arms turning your body to his:

-"You have ruined EVERY date I ever had, EVER for the past six months, Tommy"

-"And you barge in everytime I got a girl over" he added equally as frustrated, -"At least I´m discreet, you wanna fuck some random guy in a bathroom of a club, that´s acting like a whore"

-"WHORE?" you shouted, -"You know what, THERE AINT ENOUGH ROOM IN THIS CAR FOR THE BOTH OF US" and picked the keys up from your bra and threw them in his face.

Tommy with his temper reacted as he knew best by grabbing your arm and tugging you to his side of the car staring you down, -"Dont push me, kid"

You painted a nice grin on you face, -"Aint your buttons I´m trying to push tonight" pulling your arm away from his grip for the second time tonight then forcing the door open to the pick-up and running out, only to hear his side of the car slam as he was yelling at you down the street.

-"You wanna know why your last boyfriend broke up with you, its because he could get something better somewhere else for half the trouble" he shouted at you, -"I sure as fucking hell dont blame him for screwing your bestfriend"

With you heels in your hands you stopped, clutching at the straps then catapulting them right at him, missing by at least half a feet, then charging towards him, -"Son of a bitch" you hit him in the face first, creating a loud slap over his face, then another one, Tommy managed to get a grip of both of your hands looking at you.

-"In the fifteen years I have known you, I have never met a more fucked up bitch in my entire damn life. You wanna give me shit for sleeping with other women, but at least I dont attract trash like you do, like a fucking fly to shit, that´s what you are"

You kicked him once, missed in blind anger, then getting your back turned against his chest, -"You probably think that you could have gotten me, but I wouldnt touch you with a ten foot pole"

That made you stop fighting against him, it made your body limp forcing him to be the one to hold you up. His breath was heavy in your ear as he pushed you to the car resting your lower body against the hood of it -"I´m sorry" he whispered, hands on your stomach trying not to let you go, but all you did was try to peal them off you, -"Let go of me" you said panicked again.

-"No, I´m sorry, I went to far"

-"I dont give a fuck" you screamed squirming in his grip, he tightened it turning you around in his arms, to face him, pressing you harder against the side of the car.

You slapped him again, first once, then twice then after the third strike you realized he was taking his punishment and not stopping you, which made you feel worse, because you did like hurting him.

-"Your right, I´m not, I´m not fucking sorry at all" he stared you down again, grabbing you by your thighs, lifting you up on the hood of the car, you had completely forgotten the fact that you where parked in some dark alley at three o clock in the morning.

-"What the hell are you doing?" you hissed looking at his face, his eyes where dark and his lips grazed yours, never touching, just grazing.

-"Something I should have done from the beginning" he breathed pressing his lips into yours, at first you didnt move, not until his hands ran up your ass, cupping it and making you straddle him as he was standing pressed between your legs.

It was making you dizzy, still you wanted it, you wanted him inside of you more then anything, be it the alcohol thinking or you, anything was better then not having Tommy.

His finger ran up your thighs in a hurry as his kisses turned rougher, he ripped the side of your panties in the rush of placing himself inside of you, -"I dont want you to look at other guys" he hissed grabbing at the back of your dress snapping the fabric where the zipper was, you heard the fabric tearing as he pulled the dress down to your waistline.

Tommy´s hands where rushing over you as you tried getting the zipper of his pants open, the cold of the night hit your body as you shivered when he slid himself into you, the car moved as he grabbed your ass again thrusting hard into you.

His dick was filling you and his eyes where staring you down, watching your reactions as he kept thrusting hard and long into you.

-"I´m gonna teach you a lesson, kid" he hissed as his fingers dug harder into your ass, the sound of the car moving in a weak swaying motion in the background, you where lost in your high as your hands clutching onto the his shirt. You where sure you would rip it off his body as his movement changed to fucking you harder and deeper.

-"God, Tommy, I´m gonna come" you moaned out, digging your nails into his arms, letting your legs fall carelessly around his waistline. He was continuing in the same violent pace, in and out of you, biting at your neck now, one of his hands trading up your chest as he grabbed your breast in his hand squeezing tightly.

The bra strap on your shoulder snapped due to the harsh tug he made on the cup of your bra freeing one of your breasts. Tommy buried his face in your chest biting hard at the skin while the palm of his hands rested on both of your shoulder blades. You where pressed so hard together that you couldn't breathe at one point.

-"You want me to fuck you harder?" he mused in your ear, thrusting deeper, you could barely keep your head up as it fell back, -"Please" you continued feeling the alcohol leave your body as you came, shuttered around him, tightening on his dick, he pumping into you once more as hard as he could before he came inside of you, grunting at the release.

-"I meant what I said" he tugged at your hair exposing your neck to him again as he trailed it with kisses and bites. Moving his hips upward, Tommy made himself let out a strangled grunt and bite his teeth together from the aftershock of coming.

-"I want you" he stopped, slipping himself out of you. The feel of cold surrounded your body leaving you shaking again, he took his jacket off his body as you tried adjusting your skirt, picked up your panties and covered yourself up with it, he looked at you: -"Lets go home, I´ll get you into some of my clothes"

You looked up at the man that was a head taller then you, his heavy frame was a very mighty presence and it left you rather breathless feeling how his hard chest was so close to yours.

Finally snapping out of the amazement you got into the pick-up truck feeling the soreness between your legs at each movement, but he didn't look sorry when your legs shook a little, he just smiled coyly focusing on the task at hand.

Tommy turned the key to the car in the ignition and started the engine, looking over at you, -"You can put on your seatbelt on now"


End file.
